Library Needs
by BlueRosesJane
Summary: As it gets harder to hide their desire for one another, our favorite Slytherin has his wicked way with our favorite Gryffindor. Lemon. Seventh Year.


**Warning: Adult themes, for this is just well.. smut. **

**And no, I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Draco watched intently the witch in front of him. He watched the manner in which she read. The way her eyebrows would knit together, then the way her brown eyes would scan the parchment, the old tomes that belonged to the library. The way she crossed and uncrossed her legs in search for a better, more comfortable position.<p>

He watched intently, and looked to see if there were others in the secluded library. Many of the students had filed out; Of course it would only be the Head Girl in the library on a Friday night doing homework. He looked for Madam Pince, she must've gone look for Filch. He made his move as he saw her leave the desk she was sitting at, and reach for a book away from her reach. Her shirt rid up, he could see the small sliver of soft milky flesh, he skirt in the prudish of lengths only allowing him to see the top of her knees. He found it more erotic that he could take his time undressing her, it was like unwrapping a present. The wait, the anticipation only made it even sweeter. And the present was all his.

Draco pounced, "Now, now Granger need a little help there?" He pressed up against her, his body flushed against her. He reached for the book she wanted and gave it to her. She smiled meekly, and looked around. "Not here," she warned him. "Yes, who would want to find Head girl and Head boy doing naughty things in the library stacks. Yes, nobody would want that" He drawled out in his husky voice, dripping with want and need. He pressed against her again. He was sure she could feel the growing bulge in his trousers, and he would make sure she knew what the mere idea of fucking her in the library did to him. He placed both his arms at either side of her head. And dived in for a kiss, he tasted red cherry lips, and nabbed at her bottom lip, pulling at it slightly and then enveloped his lips with hers, each second the kiss grew and expanded their necessities for one another. The stimulation of the kiss made Hermione weak at the knees, and made her want for more. Under the circumstances they were in, their passion had to be consumed in the confines of their bedroom, the dark hallways, empty classrooms and now the school library. For in class they were nothing but the Head Boy and Head Girl. They were mere acquaintances. Thus leading them, into the wanton passion and need for each other at any second they were alone. This time was no different, Draco hadn't interacted with Hermione all day, she was busy doing schoolwork and Head Girl duties, he had come looking for her when she didn't show up in their headroom quarters.

Draco pushed her further into the stacks, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her further, his tongue dancing with hers.

Draco felt himself becoming even more aroused as the witch pulled on his hair to pull him closer to her. He squeezed her ass and ground his erection into her. She moaned in anticipation. He growled when she pushed back and began moving against his hips. In raw desperation on being freed from his trousers, Draco began working on her skirt. He couldn't find the button, she noticed his impatience, and unbuttoned it herself and let it fall to the floor. He followed her actions by unzipping his trousers and pushing them ground. Hermione observed his massive bulge and rubbed her legs, in excitement. She quickly casted a silencing charm and a protecting charm around them. Draco launched forward his cock still clothed within his boxers, she still had panties, but he had no time for that. He pushed her against the stacks. "Put your foot on my shoulder." He murmured as he gave her a kiss and wink. She did as she was told, and placed her foot in his shoulder as he went on his knees. The view in front of him made his cock twitch as he saw the darkened spot in her slytherin green panties. He was rock hard, but he would eat her, for she had the greatest pussy, he could ask for. And there was something about overpowering Hermione with his tongue.

In one quick movement, he ripped her panties off. And let them fall to the floor. He watched in rapt wonder as her bare center glistened with her juices that were only for him. Her legs positioned at his shoulder made her open wider; with a swipe of his middle finger he got a taste of her. He moaned in approval at her taste. He continued to finger as she moaned above him. She tried to hold onto something, for support. Two fingers were moving inside her at a fast speed that made her hips gyrate, and beg for even more contact. He could feel her nub that was her G spot, he massaged it, and she spread her legs even wider. He stopped when he felt her walls begin to tighten. And brought his two fingers to his lips and tasted her. She was exquisite. Hermione watched him, beads of sweat forming in her body, her nipples were hard. He could see them from where he was crouching.

He came to his full height and kissed her full on the lips, giving her a taste of herself. In his haste to see his witch naked, he ripped her shirt open. She gasped, and smacked him as he ripped her shirt, "Draco! You will fix this, when we're done!" she demanded. He only nodded as he was transfixed on her breasts. Her gorgeous shaped breast that made his cock even harder, he could feel the pre cum seeping out, and marking a spot in his black underwear. He pulled down her bra, and began swirling his tongue, around the peach colored nipples. He could spend a lifetime between her breasts and he would never regret it. Hell, he knew that after that time in the bathroom he was a goner. The first time he saw her naked body. He knew he would never be the same, and he would never crave another woman that was not Hermione Granger. Merlin, and anyone else would die before they have the insane thought Draco was ready to put a ring on this witch's finger. For he'd rather die than see her with someone else.

He continued sucking her tits biting them with light force and pushing them together, as he continued she reached down in his underwear, taking it off his body and letting his swollen cock out of the torturous boxers. She palmed his cock, feeling the beads of pre cum in the head, spreading it around his cock, and began to pump him. He moved against her hand as she began pumping his cock faster, her hand moving up and down his length. He bit her nipple hard, when she reached for his ball sack, he grunted in approval.

Draco could hear Hermione's moans followed by her sighs and her labored breathing. He pulled away and kneeled once again, placing her left leg on his shoulder. And his mouth went straight to her pussy. His tongue made a long swipe, and her juices were received by his eager tongue. He darted in, and out. Hermione tried to hold onto something, and not give into pure pleasure they were in the library! But she didn't care, not at this point. He bit hard; she tried not to scream with pleasure. She could feel his teeth, his tongue, and his lips in her pussy and she moved even more wildly, as he continued to fuck her with his mouth. She had almost lost it, when she felt both his finger and his tongue working hard on her pussy. She could feel her walls clenching, the coil in her stomach, with one more deep thrust of his talented tongue she came in his mouth. And he received everything she had to give earnestly.

Draco didn't give Hermione time to recover from her first orgasm when he pulled her against the stacks, wrapped her legs around his hips, and with one deep thrust he ground into her to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure, called his name as he began fucking her mercilessly against the stacks, her back hitting the heavy tomes as he pounded into her, his hard cock agreed in approval. Her tight pussy felt incredible. He grinded into her, and she met each and every thrust with fervor. "Your pussy is so delicious and tight, Granger. You feel incredible" He rasped out, he pulled out. She cried in protest, for she never wanted his length to ever leave her pussy. He pushed his length back in her, his slick head parting her lower lips, and she clamped his length down, Draco almost lost it then.

"I see, you want it rough, I'll show you rough, turn around" he commanded.

Hermione turned around, his cock and her clit were both slick with their juices, Draco pinched her clit from behind, and she let out a small cry. He grabbed her hips and forced his way in, and ravished her, burying his massive length, following with long hard thrusts. Hermione felt like she was going to explode. His fingers pinched her clit again, both sensations made Hermione cry out in extreme please, "Draco, oh! Yes!" her incoherent comments were futile for his cock rasped against her walls, she felt his balls smacking against her slit. She clamped him down tighter. Hermione felt another orgasm building up. "Faster!" she called, and Draco needed no more encouragement, he was almost reaching his own orgasm. He ground his cock faster and harder into her that Hermione felt she was going to split in two for his fingers were also working her clit. Draco felt the delicious pressure of her walls around his cock with one more long, powerful thrust he came inside her, which cajoled her own orgasm. They rode out the wave of pleasure. As they both fell to the floor, his cock still inside her. The cold hard ground of the library made them come back to their senses.

They had just fucked in the library. They both laughed tiredly as they got dressed, Draco waited ten minutes before he started walking to the heads common room.

There the couple showered and dressed to bed, tired from the nights' activities they both fell asleep together, in an embrace that could only be seen in that room.

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot is for Draconian Scribe! Congrats babe! You know why! This is kind of like a following to These Days, not really. Just a younger Draco and Hermione. I'm sorry, I know the Head Boy and Head Girl plot line has been used A LOT before BUT I couldn't help it. <strong>

**I hope you liked it, just leave me a review. **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Jane**

**P.S I almost forgot Happy National Sex Day, I know I'm a little late, but oh well! **


End file.
